Sweet-Seed Arc
by meatmecha
Summary: Luffy and his crew arrives to a new island after they have been left without any food to keep on with their adventure. In that magnificent island they find a girl which is the only one who can help them, but also the only one who keeps them from going away. Read and find out why.


**Sweet-Seed Arc**

Haru ran. She didn't know what it was but it was chasing her. The cold wind hitted her face while she was escaping the seed field. But then, She remembered the weird fruit her grandfather gave her. He said She could be invincible if She'll eat it. It was the first time she ever saw a real devil fruit. Until now she only heard about it on her grandfather's stories, and knew about people who ate it only because of the newspaper. So, there She was holding the fruit in her hands wondering if She should really eat it. And then took a bite, and another bite of the fruit until there was nothing left from it, and nothing left from her.

"hey! Haru! Wake up!" Sora called from outside. It seems like everyone already woke up before her. Usually Haru never wake up late, so when Sora called her, she woke up right away. Haru looked at the clock and it was 5 A.M. She was shocked. "hey Sora?! What did you wake me up for so early?!" She shouted outside for him to hear. he didn't answer her. Sora is Haru's big brother. Their parents died fighting "Big Rock" when he first came. "big Rock" is a terrible pirate whose controlling their village sweet-seed, their money and their lives. Every now and then he sets free creatures who chases them down to kill them if they not behave. No one survived their attackings but Haru. There was a lot of noise outside. Haru got dressed and went outside to see what's going on. "Pirates! The Straw Hats are coming!" someone said from afar while running away. There was little screams every now and then and people was running into their houses. She saw Sora talking with their neighbor, she was terrified when she ran inside the house. "Sora!" She called him. He ran towards her. "More pirates?" She asked him tiredly. "yes, I guess this place is gone for. Maybe we kept surviving with Big Rock controlling us, but the Straw hats now are almost invincible, plus I heard that their captain Is the most awful person after the four emperors" he sighed. He looked terrible. Haru is the only hope left for this place. Since she ate this devil fruit that night, she became stronger and have joined the army. Although her devil fruit is very powerful She still wasn't sure how to use it. "Do you want to come with us to save our village?" Sora said suddenly. She knew they couldn't win those pirates, She knew they couldn't even chase them out of here. And She knew that Sora knew that too. All the man was leaving their houses with tears in their eyes, just to die while fighting like her parents. She thought about Sora's suggestion, if She is ready to die. And She said "yes, I'll go first".

Sora was calling her when She ran towards the danger. But no one can ran faster than her. The village was getting farther and farther and She already saw a big ship with a lion head by the shore. She saw eight people running on board and one of them sitting on the lion head. When he went down, about to get on shore She ran quietly to the ship and looked silently what's going to happened next.

A few hours before.

"Hey sanji! Food!" Said luffy while laying on the grass of the thousend sunny. "Yeah food! We're hungry!" Said happily usopp and chopper. The other crewmates was grinning with acceptness. Everything went normal on board. Nami was getting tanned, zoro was sleeping, brook was playing is hard core songs, robin was reading, franky was building some randome things and luffy as usuall was hungry. " fine! But it's not for you! It's for Nami- swan and Robin- chwan!" Yelled sanji from the kitchen. Everyone laughed with joy. "Ahh!" Sanji yelled with anger. " hey luffy! Did you ate all the food we got?!" He yelled louder. "Yes, I was hungry" he said not thinking twice. "What?!" Everyone said angrily. " you stupid! Now we have to stop in the next island to buy food!" Said nami while punching his face hard. " I'm sorry I won't do it again" said luffy while scrubbing his hurt face. " like you didn't say that before, you idiot!" Said sanji sadly, like his tired of being angry. "Aren't there any islands close, so we could buy food?" Said Robin calm as ever. "Yes there is but "Big Rock"'s rulling this place" said Nami sadly. "Who is that rock guy?" Asked luffy half dead. "How can you not know? He is the only pirate left besides the emperors who is above you" said usopp with an afraid ton. "I wanna beat him" said luffy with no second thoughts. "Of course you want to beat him, now you have to" said nami. "Let's go!" Shouted luffy happily. His stomach grumbled, and he fell on the floor. "Hungry" he said. "Hard to port!" Shouted nami after she looked at her specil campus. Everyone started to shout back and to turn the ship. Luffy sat on the head of the sunny-go, he looked excited and hungry. During the sail, everything was normal. And after a few hours zoro yelled "land!" .

"We're here! Finally" said usopp gladly while setting the ladder to get down. "Yes! Food!" Luffy shouted and got of the lion's head. "Who's going to guard the ship?" Asked franky. "I'll guard it! I'll guard it with my life. Although i'm already dead yohohoho!" Said brook happily. "Nice, maybe i could find some new books" said robin while getting of the ship. Zoro set down the anchor and got off the ship too. After everyone, but brook, got off the ship they started to walk tawards the village.

A strong wind started. " this is not suppose to happened, the sky looks fine" nami shouted above the wind's noise. They all fell on the ground from the strong wind that held them. "A head?" said robin. A head was litterly floating in the air. Haru was angry on them, how could they come here? "Ahhhha! a head!" screamed chopper. "She's a devil fruit user! Luffy she is a logia type!" Nami screamed. "Cool! she got such a cool ability!" luffy said while catching the wind. "Hey stop that! leave please!" Haru shouted. Luffy held her to the ground, zoro put his leg on her stomech, the wind stopped. "Haki" she said groaning. "Hey Zoro leave her, thats a lady over hear!" said sanji while kicking his leg. "Did this idiot hurted you?" said sanji while holding her hand helping her to get up. after she stood up straight she blew him away from her. "You bitch, I was tying to help" she held her stomach. "Please leave us alone! or I'll force you out of here!" Luffy went to her. "We just need food, and also too kick that rock guy's ass!" he smiled to her.


End file.
